Metal Body, Heart of Gold, Honorable Soul
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: Slightly dissatisified with the ending of Samurai 7 I decided to write an ending of my own. In the struggle against the Nobuseri, Kikuchiyo almost loses his life but as he promises he returns to Kanna village and Komachi. Komachi is a water pries


Oh, sprout ! You've made me so happy. I promise you, when you're older, I'll be your husband.", Kikuchiyo to Komachi, Samurai 7

Chapter 1—Watching Komachi Grow

Komachi had only just recently been a flowergirl in her own sister Kirara's wedding. Kirara had married the dashing Katsuhiro, who was an up-and-coming samurai. He wouldn't have to fight in anymore battles since the Nobuseri had been defeated. All of the seven samurai had gone their seperate ways, but Katsu-san had stayed within Kanna villiage until Kanbae had summoned him for more training. Kirara was supportive of Katsu's training, no matter how far away he had to go.

Poor Kikuchiyo was healing from his wounds and had recently gone to the nearest mechanic to repair some joints that weren't moving so freely as they had been in the past. But after being patched up and remade anew he felt ten times better. He returned to his former life of farming but kept his swordfighting skills honed so he would be prepared for another war, should one happen. But in this age of peace, all thoughts of war had been deminished.

Every day, Kikuchiyo watched Komachi develop from a precocious youth until a svelte, delightful, beautiful young lady with a faye laugh that could turn anyone's sour mood completely around. She was now an aunt, taking care of her little nephew and niece, Hinata and Ichiro.

She was like a second mother to them while Kirara was away, and it was evident the little children adored their "Auntie Komachi". Kiku could often be seen watching from a distance and then Komachi would catch him spying on her.

"I know you're there, Kiku. You cannot hide from me. I have a hawk's sight !", Komachi said, giving Kikuchiyo a serious glare. He knew she was teasing him though.

"I am well aware of that, my dear. Who are these little sprouts ?", Kikuchiyo asked, crouching to meet the glance of the adorable children. Hinata looked almost exactly like her mother and Ichiro took after his father.

"I'm Ichiro, that's my big Sis, Hinata.", Ichiro said, proudly.

"It is a joy to meet you both. Your mom and dad must be bursting with pride about the both of you.", Kiku said, mussing up Ichiro's hair. Ichiro laughed and shouted his protest.

"Hey, that's a look I've got going, mister !", and attacked Kikuchiyo playfully from behind. Kikukchiyo, the grand mechanical behemoth, could be brought down by no man but pretended he had been taken down by the young samurai in training.

"Jeez, kid ! You're like an ox ! I can't even move !", Kikukchiyo chortled as Ichiro got off of his back. Suddenly, Kirara was heard calling Ichiro and Hinata. They responded and quickly ran off to their mother. Komachi and Kikukchiyo were left alone. Kikukchiyo could already feel steam rising in his body and it involuntarily went off, setting off his whistles.

"Kiku, would you like to walk with me ?", Komanchi questioned, after seeing the effect her beauty had already had on him. It was uncanny how lovely she had become in more recent years. Her childlike features had already begun to fade. She was becoming a lovely woman, like her sister, even possibly more gorgeous than she. Her hair was wavy and long, extending beyond her behind to her ankles. She always had to keep her hair tied up, or she would get tangled in it.

"Of course I would, darling. Where are we going ?", Kikukchiyo questioned, blushing slightly at the fact that Komachi was holding his hand. He might've been made of metal but her touch was soft as a rose petal and warm and gentle.

"To eat, of course. I heard your stomach grumbling back there. What kind of wife to be would I be if I didn't keep you fed ?", Komachi said, grabbing his arm and leading him back to her home in the village.

Chapter 2—The Marriage Ceremony

Kikukchiyo didn't age, but he saw everyone around him grow older in time. It seemed that the more years had passed, Komachi had become more feminine. He had gotten his first kiss from her and all the kisses to follow and couldn't imagine a more thoughtful, caring woman as his wife. Now he was finally going to be wed to her. It was just like something out of a storybook.

It was spring when the wedding was held and everything was in full bloom. The cherry blossoms filled the air with an almost overpowering scent. Kikukchiyo was dressed for the occasion and he waited for his bride to approach. When she walked down the aisle, his heart began to race. She looked beatific in her white gown and elegant.

"My lovely wife !", he thought, becoming a little teary eyed. He would have to be cautious about crying, or he would rust. Then he forgot his tears were oil-based. He wouldn't have to fret.

She approached closer and held his hand. Her dark eyes were overflowing with love. Her color was even more glorious than ever. Spring really brought out her natural hews, especially in her lips and her cheeks.

The preacher presiding over the union of Kikukchiyo and Komanchi stepped forward and began the service. Kikukchiyo couldn't take his eyes off of Komachi. Every so often she would look at him, smile and giggle. Her idolatry of him from childhood had grown into a deep, lasting love. Her best friend, Okara, had been her bridesmaid, and her little sister, Chisa, had been the flowergirl. Believe it or not, Okara made a rather graceful bridesmaid though she was still the type to pull a prank or two. Even at her age, she enjoyed a bit of misfit. But, today, was different. She was glad to see her best friend get married to the samurai she called "the Big Red Machine".

Although Komachi was the newest Mikimura to the village, she had given ownership of the ways of the water priestess to Okara. It might've seemed like a foolish move but she had been taking it well and developing into a stellar Mikimura. But the future of the Water Priestess Tribe was in capable, reliable hands. Although she wasn't sure of what the years ahead held for Kanna village and Japan as a whole she was glad to have been given such a responsibilty. Snapping back into reality, she saw her best friend sharing her first kiss with her newlywed husband. Okara wasn't the type to cry but she had tears of joy starting to peak at the sides of her eyes.

Chapter 3—Honeymoon

After the festivities, Kikuchiyo and Komachi set off to some islands off of Japan and found someplace to stay for their first night alone as a wedded couple. They found a quaint bathouse that offered lodging as well as entertainment. Knowing they had found the perfect place to enjoy their couple of weeks of vacation in the islands they enjoyed their first bath together. Of course, Kikuchiyo had to be cautious of staying in the water too long but his recent upgrade made it so he was impervious to rusting.

It was a night full of merriment and wonder but Komachi was growing tired. Kikukchiyo carried her gently into their hotel room and gazed at her affectionately. She had slipped out slightly of her bathrobe in the bed and he could see her skin shimmering softly in the candlelight.

He was transfixed but almost blew a gasket when she asked him a rather intimate yet unselfish request.

"I want to bear sons for you, Kiku. I want your name to live on.", she said, nuzzling his chest tenderly with her nose. She gazed up at him again. He could see more of her naked frame peaking out of her robe, tantalizing him.

"Dear, I don't even know if I have the capability to do such a thing, but I know we spoke of this before.", Kikukchiyo responded.

"I love you Kiku. Even if I _don't_ bear a son right away, there's always next time right ? And even so, I want to have many children for you.", Komachi replied, chuckling. She slipped out of her robe and under the covers.

"You're an incredible woman, Komachi my love.", Kiku said, curling up in her embrace.

The two made love gently into the night until they fell asleep from sheer exhaustion. By the time they woke up the next morning, Komachi had a feeling she had the potential to be a mother.

But she had to see the local shaman to make absolutely certain.

Chapter 4—Youbaba the Shaman

According do local folklore, Youbaba the Shaman lived not too far from the bath house in a grass hut and used herbal remedies to heal others. She had incredible abilities to heal and cure as well as fortell futures. Kikukchiyo and Komachi didn't have much trouble finding her. The likeable old lady was out, stooping over her garden harvesting some fresh herbs. There were flowers everywhere and fresh vegetables that weren't quite ripe yet.

"Ah, I was expecting you.", Youbaba said, grinning. She put on her circular glasses and looked at the couple in a maternal way.

"You...were, Youbaba ?", Komachi repled, curiously.

"Of course I was dear child. I could sense that you were coming. Now about your question. The answer is yes.", Youbaba replied with a soft grin.

"Are you absolutely certain, Sensei Youbaba ?", Kikukchiyo questioned, his hands cupped in anticipation.

"Certainly am ! The first child you'll have will be a boy. Then a girl and your final child a boy. The children will be very healthy. Blessings to you both.", Youbaba said, grinning from ear to ear. Kikukchiyo couldn't fathom how he had the capability to father children, but he felt blessed by the Gods to have a son to look forward to. And to be honest, he really didn't care what gender the children had, only that they were healthy.

The euphoric couple left the wise old shaman after Komachi repaid her kindness with a light lunch. Youbaba was psychic, but she hadn't been expecting such a selfless gesture. She laughed with them before they departed and granted the happy parents-to-be her blessings once again.

Chapter 4—A New Journey

By the time Komachi and Kikukchiyo were settling down in their newly purchased flat, Komachi had been showing signs of pregnancy. She was eating strange combinations of food and having some aches and pains. Fortunately, she wasn't having any morning sickness but Kikukchiyo was the proudest papa to be in Japan. He was quite excited to see his firstborn but knew he would have to wait a while longer before l'il Kyoshiro was born.

9 months came by slowly but when the time arrived for Kyo's birth, he came into the world rather quickly. They didn't make it to the midwives in time and Komachi had the baby out in the rice fields plucking rice for the harvest. Not realizing what had happened, she finally heard her newborn's cry, bathed him, and soothed him. He had been hungry after his long journey so she graciously offered him her breast and he suckled for a bit. Kikukchiyo, who had heard the wailing of an infant, saw his son with his astonishing wife.

"So, this is little Kiyoshiro, eh ? By the Gods, he's lovely. Takes after his mama.", Kikukchiyo said, traces of oil tears could be seen in his 'eyes'.

"Ah, but he'll be herculean like his father.", Komachi said. Soon as Kiyo finished suckling she handed Kikukchiyo his firstborn son. He 'kissed' him and gently ruffled his son's hair. For a android, Kikukchiyo had the capability to be very gentle.

In the following years, as the shaman Youbaba had predicted, Komachi had two other children, Sora and the youngest, Seiya. Kyo watched over his siblings like a wolf watching her cubs. He was a very good mentor and parental figure when mom and dad were away working or farming. Sora wanted to become a Mikimura, just like her mother had been, but she would have to be trained by Okara who had kept these old ways alive and well without fail. Kyo was a mixture of his mother's and father's personalities, while Seiya was insanely hyperactive. He had a _huge_ crush on Okara's little sister, Chisa. Chisa was twice his age, but she liked him quite a bit too.

Albiet that the children were a challenge to take care of at times, they were well-behaved and very polite. They wanted to learn trades early in life and give back to the economy and government. They were all excelling in school and learning how to be productive citizens. Kiyo, the leader and eldest, was the overacheiver. Sora was tops in her class with art, music and science. She wanted to learn how to do herbal healing as well so she could become a shaman someday. As for the youngest, he was the jocular one in the family and learned to play samisen and koto pretty well. Now all he had to do was learn how to juggle, but that was proving to be a difficulty thus far.

Epilogue

The improbable had become probable and the future was in sound hands. Kikukchiyo knew his body would someday "wear out" altogether and he might not live to see the day he heard the pitter-patter of his grandchildrens' feet. But, that didn't bother him or unnerve him. He had lived life to the fullest and he had redeemed himself from killing to reverting to a life of simplicity and leisure. He spent his time being pampered by his family and enjoying the occasional game of Shogi with Kyoshiro. He could be a little bit of a spoiled sport when he lost, but Kikukchiyo loved having a good time. He was living a life only few could dream of, and he was blissfully happy. That was all he ever wanted, and all that truly mattered.

The End

August 23, 2006


End file.
